Team Saint
Team Saint was a roboteering team which collectively referred to the Colliass family, who entered Series 8 of Robot Wars as Team Gabriel and Series 9 as Team Cherub. Team Saint was the name used by the team on the live circuit, where they are captained by the father of the family, Craig Colliass. Team Saint returned once again in Series 10. The Team The Colliass family, consisting of Craig Colliass, his two daughters, and his three sons, were based in Essex. They reached the Heat Final stage in both Series 8 and 9 of Robot Wars. They did so in Series 8 with Gabriel, while captained by Craig Colliass, and in Series 9 with Cherub, while captained by Sarah Colliass. The two captains competed together with an updated version of Gabriel (Gabriel 2) in Series 10. Team Cherub had a signature victory pose, where the team would put their hands on their backs, and flap them as though they were angel wings. Craig Colliass Craig Colliass was the head of the family and the captain of the team on the live circuit, as well as holding the position as captain during Series 8. In Series 10, he was listed as the 'International Captain', while daughter Sarah was 'Team Captain'. This may refer to Craig Colliass' captaincy during the live events, or his prominent speaking role during Robot Wars: World Series. He built both robots and was the most involved with the repairs of the robot. Although he was not present on the televised Team Cherub, he was still in attendance at the filming of Series 9 with Gabriel, an unused reserve for that series, and assisted with the repairs of Cherub. Craig Colliass regularly arrived at Robot Wars in costume. In Series 8, he wore a large trenchcoat with a red scarf, red goggles on his forehead, and would carry two smaller replicas of Gabriel's sword. After donating this costume to Alex Brown's charity auction, he prepared a brand-new costume for Series 9 including a metal bowler hat, later used in Series 10 alongside a large cane. As a captain, Craig Colliass was known to be quite generous in victory. This was particularly noticeable when Gabriel fought Beast in Series 8, as Gabriel required a knockout victory in order to qualify for the Heat Final, but having noticed that Beast was starting to overheat, he ordered his team not to attack Beast, despite it officially being still mobile. Sarah Colliass Then-twelve year old Sarah Colliass was the captain of Team Cherub in Series 9. Sarah was the primary speaker in Cherub's VT in Series 9, and gave Toby commands while he drove Cherub. Sarah was also part of the team in Series 10, and was listed as the Team Captain. Toby Colliass Toby Colliass was the youngest son of the family (14 years of age at the time of Series 10). In Series 8, he was introduced as the "apprentice", and did not play an active role on Team Gabriel until the whiteboard matches took place, where Toby was given the chance to drive Gabriel in a match against Behemoth, which they won. Since Toby's driving debut, he effectively rose beyond the rank of 'apprentice', and became the driver of Cherub in Series 9, steering the robot to victory against PP3D and Behemoth. This role continued into Series 10, where Toby drove Gabriel 2 for the entirety of its appearances in that series, including the World Series, and was also the primary speaker in Gabriel 2's VT's during the main competition, despite being the only team member not listed as a captain in some manner. Mark Colliass Mark Colliass, alongside Toby, was one of only two team members to appear on both Team Gabriel and Team Cherub. In Series 8, his role was 'pit crew', and he would assist with the repairs of Gabriel. This role became more important in Series 9, where Mark Colliass was the key team member when Cherub was in need of repairs. Additionally, Mark operated Cherub's lifting forks. By trade, Mark Colliass is a graphic designer, and he was the eldest son of the family, at 25 years of age in Series 9. Zack Colliass Zack Colliass was a member of Team Gabriel, and was 18 in his televised appearance. Zack was the driver of Gabriel throughout its Series 8 campaign, making him responsible for Gabriel's victories over Chompalot and Beast before his driving role was taken over by Toby Colliass in subsequent series. At the time, Zack Colliass was a student in sixth form. Rosie Colliass Rosie Colliass is Sarah's twin sister, and was therefore also 12 years old in Series 9-10. On television, her team role in Series 9 was stated as the 'cupcake maker'. The Robot Wars website called Rosie the weapons operator for Cherub, although this role was fulfilled by Mark Colliass in the battles. In Series 10, her role was upgraded to 'co-captain', alongside her sister Sarah. Robots Gabriel S8.jpg|Gabriel (Series 8) Cherub series9.jpg|Cherub (Series 9) Gabriel 10.png|Gabriel 2 (Series 10) Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 7 NOTE: Whiteboard matches are not included Series Record Team Saint.jpg|Mark, Toby, Craig and Zack Colliass in Series 8 Team Cherub.jpg|Rosie, Sarah, Mark and Toby Colliass in Series 9 Team Saint.png|Craig, Rosie, Sarah and Toby Colliass in Series 10 Outside Robot Wars Saint07.jpg|The very first version of Saint at a Roaming Robots event at Doncaster 2007 Saint.png|Second version of Saint, also known as St Hammer Saint 2016 live events official image.jpg|Saint in 2016 DSCN0578.JPG|Gabriel, the team's featherweight DSCN5408.JPG|Seraphim MechatronFW.png|Mechatron DSC07318.JPG|Raphael the team's Middleweight in 2019 Team Saint use both Gabriel and Cherub at live events, most pertinently the Robot Wars live tour, Extreme Robots and Robots Live! events. At Extreme Robots in Manchester, Toby Colliass drove Gabriel in competition for the first time. In addition to Gabriel and Cherub, the team have also fought on the live event circuit since 2007 with different versions of their first robot The Saint, the namesake of the team. The first version was a thwackbot with a horizontal pickaxe which would strike opponents while The Saint spun on the spot. The current version of The Saint is the second one, which still fights today - a barrel-shaped robot with a sword weapon, attacking in much the same way as Gabriel. The Saint's most recent appearance came at the 2017 Robots Live! Stevenage event, where it finished seventh overall in the FRA UK Championship and fought in numerous whiteboard battles.https://www.reddit.com/r/robotwars/comments/75a2ks/for_those_asking_for_rankings_at_the_uk/ The team have also fought with a number of featherweights; *'Gabriel' (not to be confused with the heavyweight), an axlebot with a grinding blade on the end of the arm. *'Seraphim', which also resembles Gabriel in appearance. *'Mechatron', a pushing robot driven by four wheels. In May 2017, Team Saint sold one of the prop swords they used in Series 8 on eBay, signed by Craig Colliass. It was sold for £102 to the same person who won Craig's Series 8 outfit in Alex Brown's charity auction. Craig and Toby Colliass also competed in the Chinese TV show, Clash Bots. They did so with Excalibur, a robot extremely similar to Gabriel, but painted black, with a golden hammer blade or fish-head shaped blade on the end of the weapon shaft. In its first battle, Excalibur defeated the bar spinner King of Ghost by hammering its top until the Chinese robot lost the use of one tyre, awarding the win by knockout to Excalibur. In the second round, it fought the vertical spinner of Catfish, and delivered an overhead blow so powerful that Catfish was overturned. Excalibur repeatedly pounded the underside of Catfish, which could not self-right, and Excalibur won the battle by knockout. Presenter Peter also elected for Excalibur to represent him on his team, starting with a three-way battle aside from the main competition, against the Chinese Nightmare Strangler and the Brazilian Dark Wolf. Excalibur avoided the combat until Nightmare Strangler lost controlled movement, and withstood a blow from the vertical spinner of Dark Wolf before landing a hit on the immobile Nightmare Strangler. However, a strong hit from Dark Wolf immobilised Excalibur, and it lost the battle. Excalibur also participated in a battle to destroy a metal structure while avoiding House Robot-type machines such as Dominator, but Spicy Newt proved the most useful in completing the goal. Directly afterwards, Excalibur fought the American drum spinner in the main competition, and although Spicy Newt's weapon did not function in the battle, Excalibur could not strike the small and fast target, causing Team Saint to lose the Judges' decision. However, Excalibur was reinstated after Angry Frog withdrew from the competition, now joining Angelababy's team. It fought in a five-way melee, but lost the Judges' decision to Toxic Fangs, despite Team Saint believing they had won the battle. After Zack Colliass joined the team as the new driver, Excalibur fought Toxic Fangs head-to-head and earned revenge by smashing its drone into pieces, and won the Judges' decision after landing repeated hits. Excalibur then faced a challenge where it would have to survive against horizontal spinner Brain Storm, flipper Bull Devil and vertical spinner Egg Beater in three consecutive matches, each two minutes long. Excalibur survived the battle against Brain Storm, but not without losing drive to one wheel, which ultimately cost it against Bull Devil, which flipped Excalibur onto the arena wall for a KO. In an effort to earn a place in the Top 4, Excalibur faced Dark Wolf again, but became immobile after repeated hits from the vertical spinner. Excalibur also fought Spicy Newt for the second time, which now had a working drum. Team Saint learned from their previous battles, and landed more blows on Spicy Newt than in the previous encounter, winning the battle on a Judges' decision. Its place in the Top 4 was to be decided in a battle against Toxic Fangs, which also won a battle in the same round that Excalibur defeated Spicy Newt. Despite Toxic Fangs being immobile for nearly ten seconds, Excalibur lost the battle when it became stuck behind the grinder on the wall, and was finally eliminated in fifth place. Excalibur still fought in one last battle outside of the main competition, and lost to Brain Storm. Trivia *With six members, Team Saint is the largest team in Robot Wars to only contain family members. *Craig Colliass is a member of MENSA, having scored in the top 99th percentile with an IQ of 156. References External Links *Team Saint Facebook page *Team Gabriel - Robot Wars Facebook page *Team Gabriel/Cherub Twitter Category:Team Pages Category:Teams which competed in Clash Bots Category:Teams which competed in every series of the reboot